


SMG4: Mario vs SMG3

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [4]
Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, Fake Character Death, Fighting, Fire Powers, Gen, Just isn't the focus, Lots of it, No Romance, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: After SMG3 sneaks into Meggy Spletzer's apartment and steals her weapons, SMG4 decides enough is enough. He figures out the location of SMG3's hideout, and together with Mario and the rest of the gang, prepare to launch an assault on it. Will Mario and friends successfully put an end to SMG3?Just like The Gaming Competition, this takes place after Saiko's Heartache but before A Mario and Meggy Christmas.
Relationships: Mario (Nintendo) & Meggy (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	SMG4: Mario vs SMG3

_SMG3 is in Inkopolis, with a plan. He wants revenge on Mario and friends for being humiliated at the gaming tournament days prior, and is currently getting ready to break into Meggy Spletzer's apartment, because he believes that she'll be defenseless without them._

SMG3: I'm an evil genius! That orange girl won't be able to cause me any problems without her weapons!

_SMG3 approaches Meggy's apartment._

SMG3: I won't be caught either, cause Mario and his stupid friends aren't even here right now!

_SMG3 manages to break into the apartment and proceeds to grab all of Meggy's weapons._

SMG3: Too easy. Now to head back to my hideout that will totally not be discovered by Mario or his loser friends.

_Mario, Meggy, SMG4, and Tari, meanwhile are heading back to the castle after landing in the Mushroom Kingdom, where they are greeted by the rest of the gang._

Saiko: We knew you could do it, Tari!

Luigi: We all saw what SMG3 did though. He's still out there somewhere!

SMG4: Believe me, we know. Tomorrow, I'm gonna track down his location. Once I do, we're all gonna raid it and put an end to him once and for all.

Saiko: Do we get to beat him senseless if we do find him?

Mario: Why else would SMG4 say "Once and for all."?

Saiko: Fair enough.

_The gang proceed to celebrate Tari's accomplishment, with everybody going their separate ways after a few hours. Meggy returns to her apartment to see a broken window._

Meggy: Huh?!

_Meggy sprints over to her apartment and rushes inside, only to find the place ransacked and her weapons missing._

Meggy: Oh no... This isn't good...

_Meggy then calls up Mario._

Meggy: Red, we have a problem!

Mario: What?

Meggy: Someone broke into my apartment and all my weapons are missing!

Mario: Oh no... Well... You might want to find someplace to spend the night. Luigi's staying the night at Saiko's house, so you can spend the night at my house if you want.

Meggy: I appreciate it, but that's not the only thing that concerns me...

Mario: What else is wrong?

Meggy: The thief dropped an item in his haste, and I know who the culprit is...

Mario: And who is it?

Meggy: SMG3...

Mario: Oh boy... Get the item and come over here. You'll be safer in my house. I'll let SMG4 know.

Meggy: Thanks, Red. I'll be over as quickly as possible.

_Mario hangs up and calls SMG4._

SMG4: Yo.

Mario: We've got a problem.

SMG4: What?

Mario: SMG3 broke into Meggy's apartment and stole her weapons. Meggy discovered that it was him because he dropped an item.

SMG4: He just made it personal... Make sure to lock your doors and windows tonight. First thing tomorrow morning, we launch an assault on his hideout.

Mario: Have you managed to track down his location?

SMG4: Yes. Wasn't hard, since his name is plastered all over it. Subtlety isn't his forte.

Mario: Heh.

SMG4: Just make sure Meggy is safe.

Mario: Meggy will be spending the night at my house. She'll be safe there.

SMG4: Good.

Mario: See ya tomorrow.

_Mario hangs up and hears a knock on the door shortly afterward._

Mario: Coming!

_Mario opens the door and sees Meggy on the outside._

Mario: Hey, come in.

Meggy: Thanks for letting me crash here for the night, Red.

Mario: Not a problem, Meggy. I'm just glad you'll be safe here. That's what I want above all else, is you to be safe. I'll keep you safe from SMG3.

Meggy: I still can't thank you enough for all you've done for me, Red.

Mario: You're my best friend.

_The two share a hug before Mario shows Meggy where she'll be sleeping._

Mario: Here's where you'll be sleeping.

Meggy: Thanks again, Red. I really appreciate it.

Mario: Not a problem. You're probably hungry, aren't ya?

Meggy: Yes.

Mario: How does a pizza between the two of us sound?

Meggy: Sounds good to me.

_Mario places in an order for a pizza._

Mario: SMG4 already found the location of SMG3's hideout. We'll be assaulting it first thing in the morning.

Meggy: Good. I can't wait to take him down.

Mario: Can you fight without your weapons?

Meggy: I have some hand-to-hand combat training, and SMG3 isn't the brightest person on Earth.

Mario: Heh.

_After some time, the pizza is delivered._

Mario: Let's dig in, Meggy.

Meggy: Smells delicious.

Mario: Once we're ready to turn in, we need to make sure all the doors and windows are locked.

Meggy: Actually a good idea.

Mario: But that's for later. Let's enjoy our pizza and watch a movie.

Meggy: Yay!

Mario: What movie do you wanna watch?

Meggy: I'm fine with anything, really.

Mario: Then, Death Battle? Even though it isn’t a movie, rather a series?

Meggy: As long as it's not with two anime characters, sure.

Mario: Sure thing.

_The two proceed to watch said series while munching on pizza._

Meggy: SCREW DC!

Mario: Jeez, calm down Megs.

Meggy: I never realized DC Comics characters were so broken...

Mario: Let me find an episode I know you'll like.

_He puts on Ghost Rider vs Lobo._

Meggy: Ooh!

Mario: Is someone a fan of the Spirit of Vengeance?

Meggy: He's pretty cool once you find out he's actually an angel of justice and not a demon, and yes, that includes the fire skull head and everything.

_They get to the actual fight._

Mario: Well, let's see who wins. The Spirit of Vengeance, or The Main Man.

Meggy: This'll be fun.

_It then reaches the end, where Lobo was turned into a ghost._

Lobo: Holy fragaroli. I definitely ain't picking up that bounty now.

_Suddenly, chains_

Ghost Rider/Zarathos: LOBO OF CZARNIA! YOUR SINS ARE INUMERABLE! I AM HERE TO WREAK VENGEANCE UPON YOUR SOUL!!!

Meggy: Yeah, he's not surviving that.

Lobo: No, no, no, no NOOOO!!!!

_Ghost Rider/Zarathos then consumes Lobo's soul._

Meggy: Told ya.

Mario: Ghost Rider is technically physically weaker than Lobo too.

Meggy: Impressive.

_They finish the pizza after a while and get ready to sleep in their separate beds. Mario locks all the doors and windows before turning in._

Mario: Make sure your hand-to-hand skills are top notch tomorrow, Meggy. You'll no doubt need them.

Meggy: Don't worry, I will.

Mario: Good night, Meggy.

_He gives her a hug._

Meggy: Good night, Red. Thanks again.

Mario: You're welcome. Sleep well, my friend.

_He hugs her again._

Meggy: You too, Red. 

_The two fall asleep in separate rooms. It then cuts to the following morning, where the gang, including Swagmaster and Chris, are all gathered in the castle._

Chris: Why did we agree to this again?

Swag: Because we were promised a swag party, Chris.

Chris: Eh, fair enough reason. So, this SMG3 is the target, huh?

SMG4: Yes.

Mario: He's probably got a lot of minions.

Meggy: And we'll fight them too.

Shroomy: I learned how to take out minions at Boy Scout camp!

SMG4: Well then, are we ready to put an end to SMG3?

Everybody: YEAH!

Mario: Then let's do this.

SMG4: Let's move out!

_Swag and Chris both lock and load as they follow the gang._

Mario: Where is SMG3's hideout?

SMG4: In the middle of the woods.

_They approach SMG3's hideout, which is conveniently named "SMG3's Hideout."_

Mario: It's almost as if he was begging for us to find this place.

SMG4: This doesn't feel right... Even though he may be an idiot, he's not against setting traps...

Meggy: We'll need to approach carefully.

_The gang enter the hideout, and the loudspeaker activates._

SMG3: Ah, I knew you all would arrive eventually...

SMG4: You know you really suck at being a villain when your hideout literally has your name plastered all over it.

Meggy: It's almost like you wanted us to show up or something. By the way, why did you steal my weapons?

SMG3: You're nothing without them, and you know it.

Meggy: Not true. I know hand-to-hand combat.

SMG3: Wait, what?

Meggy: You heard me.

SMG4: Your days are numbered, SMG3.

SMG3: Attack them, my minions!

_The gang start assaulting the hideout. But when Mario and Meggy enter one of the doors, it immediately shuts behind them._

Meggy: Uh-oh!

Mario: Guys, go on ahead. Meggy and I will meet up with you!

SMG4: Stay on your toes. SMG3 will likely have tons of traps everywhere.

Meggy: We will.

_Mario and Meggy continue making their way through, when a group of SMG3's minions circles them._

Mario: Looks like we're gonna have to fight some minions.

Meggy: Heh. Let's do this. My fists are ready to punch some minions.

Mario: Let's-a go!

Minion: GET THEM!

Meggy: Bring it on you idiots.

_Mario and Meggy charge at the minions and start fighting them._

Meggy: Hey, Red! Toss that minion over here!

Mario: Coming right up, Megs!

_Mario grabs one of the minions and tosses it towards Meggy._

Meggy: HI-YAH!

_She roundhouse kicks the flying minion._

Mario: Nice one, Meggy!

Meggy: Thanks, Red.

_The two finish beating up the group of minions._

Mario: How'd it feel?

Meggy: It always feels nice to beat up a bunch of fools.

Mario: Felt good to fight side-by-side with you. I remember we dreamed of it a few months ago. Now it's reality. You're a very capable hand-to-hand fighter.

Meggy: Thanks, Mario. You're no slouch yourself.

 _As Mario and Meggy continue to make their way through the hideout, the rest of the gang are together when suddenly a bunch of minions pounce on SMG4_.

Tari: GLITCHY!

SMG4: Augh... GET 'EM OFF!!!

Swag: Lock and load, Chris!

Chris: Try not to hit SMG4 in the process...

Tari: Please don't hurt him...

Saiko: Better idea.

_Saiko knocks all the minions off of SMG4 with her hammer._

Saiko: There, now you don't have to worry about SMG4 getting hurt.

Chris: Now lock and load and fire at will.

_Tari pulls SMG4 aside out of harm’s way._

Tari: Are you hurt, Glitchy?

SMG4: I'm fine, Tari. Don't worry.

Luigi: We'd best keep moving.

SMG4: Yeah, we need to make sure we meet up with Mario and Meggy ASAP.

_Mario and Meggy meanwhile, have ran into another group of minions, two of whom are using Meggy's stolen weapons. One is using her Splatershot, while the other is using her Roller._

Mario: Alright, what's the plan?

Meggy: We have to disarm them and take the weapons back. It's not going to be easy, but they don't appear to be skilled enough to properly use them.

Mario: Which weapon is more dangerous?

Meggy: The roller. Though since we're both human, the ink won't really do anything to us.

Mario: Alright. We should both focus on taking out the one with the roller.

Meggy: Let's get it over with. Taking out the Splatershot will be easy pickings if we can get that roller back.

Mario: Got it. CHARGE!

Meggy: Right behind ya, Red!

_Meggy quickly disarms the minion with the Roller and tosses it to Mario._

Meggy: I'll take the Splatershot once I get my hands on it.

Mario: I'll cover you.

_Meggy then disarms the minion with the Splatershot, as she and Mario quickly take the group down with their weapons. They eventually meet up with the gang._

SMG4: Good to know you guys are alright. I see Meggy has her weapons back.

Meggy: Well, two of them anyway.

SMG4: What else are you missing?

Meggy: Everything else. He took all of my weapons.

SMG4: Alright. We'll make sure you get each of them back.

Meggy: Thanks. We'd better get moving.

_A montage is shown of the gang taking out SMG3's minions and getting Meggy's weapons back, before they approach the door that SMG3 is standing behind._

SMG4: All that stands between us and SMG3 is this door...

Mario: We're gonna need to break it down, but how?

Meggy: I don't think brute force is gonna break it down...

Mario: Got any ideas?

Swag: I've got a brilliant idea!

Chris: Your ideas always end in disaster, Swag. But, we don't really have options. So, let's hear it.

Swag: Disaster is exactly what we need right now, Chris. Swag mode, activate.

Chris: What is it you're gonna do?

_Swag then walks up to the door and knocks on it, causing it to fly outward away from the group on the final knock._

Swag: Magics, Chris.

_The gang then enter, with SMG3 waiting for them._

Mario: Why hello there, Short, Dark, and Edgy.

SMG3: Why hello, fools.

Mario: If anything, you're the fool. What kind of villain places the name of their hideout on the outside of their hideout? Pretty stupid if you ask me.

SMG3: Oh, that wasn't me being stupid. I had every intention of you finding where I was hiding. I only stole that orange haired freak's weapons so you would rush in without much of a strategy.

Mario: You take that back!

SMG3: Oh, I'm sorry, did I make the stupid red plumber angry? Tough love.

Mario: You won't be so cocky once I beat the living daylights out of you...

SMG3: Oh, I'm afraid you won't be getting the chance to do that.

Mario: And why is that?

SMG3: I always had a backup in case you managed to get past everything leading up here.

Mario: What is that backup?

_SMG3 then pulls out a remote control._

SMG3: Oh, nothing special. Just a time bomb that's set to explode in fifteen minutes!

_SMG3 then presses the switch on the remote, causing an alarm to blare throughout the building._

Intercom: Warning. Self-destruct sequence activated. The facility is set to detonate in fifteen minutes. Everyone, please evacuate.

SMG4: Oh no...

Mario: All of you, go! SMG3 is mine...

Meggy: But-

Mario: GO!!!

_The rest of the gang leave, leaving just Mario and SMG3._

Mario: No more games, SMG3. It's just you and me. There's only one way this is gonna end. Either you die, or I die.

SMG3: Fool! Once I take care of you, your pathetic friends are next. And just to make it all the more painful, I'll start by taking Miss Spletzer's life first and slowly move my way up the list until all of your pathetic little posse are dead!

_Mario immediately lunges at SMG3._

Mario: You're going down, SMG3.

_Mario and SMG3 start fighting._

SMG3: Oh, we’ll see about that.

_As the gang escape the hideout, they wait outside, and Meggy starts getting more and more worried for Mario._

Meggy: Please don't die, Mario...

SMG4: I sure hope he's alright...

Meggy: I don't want to lose him... I already lost Desti... I can't lose another friend...

Luigi: Meggy, my bro is tough! He'll make it!

_Meanwhile, with SMG3 and Mario._

SMG3: You really are pathetic Mario.

_SMG3 gets the upper hand and knocks Mario down to the ground._

SMG3: I can't wait to tell Meggy that I murdered you and I can't wait to hear her cry. And then I'll beat her to death with my own hands. Her screams will be music to my ears.

_SMG3 lets out an evil laugh._

Mario: You...

SMG3: Yes, me. What about it?

Mario: I won't let you lay so much as a finger on her...

SMG3: What are you gonna do about it?

_Mario's fists suddenly begin to glow as fire erupts from his hands._

Mario: What I should have done eight years ago...

_Mario proceeds to ruthlessly beat SMG3, knocking him down._

SMG3: Please... Mercy...

Mario: Mercy is for those who can be forgiven. And even if you did qualify, I'm all out of mercy to give to someone with a heart as dark and as cold as yours...

_Mario then grabs SMG3 by the throat, and forms a flaming orb in his other hand. He then uses said orb to incinerate the recolor, and escapes the hideout with a minute to spare, though the area he escapes from is not the same area the gang escaped from._

Meggy: Please... Don't die, Mario...

_The building then explodes, seemingly killing the red plumber in the gang's eyes._

Luigi: MARIO WAS STILL INSIDE!!!

_The remains of the hideout crumble into pieces._

SMG4: No... Mario...

_Meggy falls to her knees in shock in horror as the explosion seemingly claimed her best friend._

Meggy: No... NO.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Meggy breaks down crying._

Meggy: Mario... He's... No... He can't be...

_SMG4 and Luigi both take off their hats as a sign of respect._

Axol: He's... He's gone...

_Meggy collapses to the ground and cries her eyes out._

Meggy: Why…? Why did we listen to him…?! We should’ve been there with him!

_Tari tries to comfort Meggy but SMG4 pulls the cyborg girl back._

SMG4: Just leave Meggy be... Rest of us should just go back to the castle... We won... But at what cost...?

Tari: Another beloved friend...

Saiko: Meggy's gonna suffer even more emotional damage...

Axol: She may never recover from this...

Luigi: I know I won't... I lost my only remaining family...

SMG4: Let's just go back... We can mourn the loss of Mario there...

Luigi: Goodbye, Mario... We'll never forget what you did...

_The gang start heading back home, all of whom are crying to various degrees while mourning the loss of Mario. Meggy meanwhile, has remained in front of the ruins of the building, crying harshly and emotionally destroyed from supposedly losing her closest friend._

Meggy: No... This isn't fair... Why him...

_Fortunately, Mario did survive as he escaped from a different area of the hideout. He's currently trying to catch his breath._

Mario: That was something alright. Gotta catch my breath.

_Mario reflects on what happened, including his newly acquired fire powers._

Mario: How did I get these fire powers? Did SMG3 threatening to kill Meggy trigger them?

_Mario finally catches his breath and gets up to start walking when he hears someone crying._

Mario: Huh?

_Mario takes a closer look to see Meggy crying._

Meggy: It's not fair... Why does everybody I love and care for have to die at the hands of selfish people...

Mario: Is that Meggy...? Oh god... She thinks I'm dead... I have to fix this...

_He goes around and approaches Meggy from behind._

Mario: Meggy?

Meggy: Now I'm hearing his voice in my head...

Mario: No, Meggy. I'm actually here in the flesh. Turn around.

_Meggy turns around._

Mario: It's actually me, Meggy.

Meggy: Huh?

_Meggy is in disbelief and rubs her eyes to remove what she believes to be a hallucination, only for Mario to still be there._

Mario: I know it's hard to believe, but it's-a-me, Meggy. I'm here, alive and well.

Meggy: H-how...?

Mario: I managed to escape the hideout with a minute to spare. I went with whatever was closest, and that unfortunately wasn't the same way you guys escaped.

_Meggy reaches a hand out to Mario and places it on his shoulder to confirm it is him, only to become more emotional when her hand doesn't faze through him._

Mario: It's me, Meggy. I would never toy with your emotions like that.

_Meggy bursts into tears again and practically tackle hugs Mario._

Mario: Whoa... Easy, Meggy...

Meggy: I thought I lost you...

Mario: I'm sorry I scared you... I'm a bad friend...

Meggy: Please don't say that...

Mario: I didn't mean to scare you...

Meggy: Just don't do it again, please... The thought of losing you scares me to no end...

_The two of them hug each other for a long time before Meggy pulls out her phone._

Mario: What are you doing?

Meggy: Letting the gang know you're alive.

_Meggy calls the gang._

Tari: Meggy? What is it?

Meggy: Tari, gather everybody right now! You all need to hear this!

Tari: Alright, everybody is together. What is it?

Meggy: HE'S ALIVE! MARIO IS ALIVE!!!

Luigi: Wait, what!?

_Meggy turns on her camera and points it towards herself and Mario._

Mario: Hiya!

Saiko: No way... He's alive?

SMG4: Get him to the castle, pronto!

Meggy: Got it, come on Red!

Mario: Right behind ya.

_They rush back to the castle and enter._

Mario: Hi guys!

Luigi: BRO!

_The entire gang rush over to Mario and group hug him._

Luigi: We all thought you were dead!

Mario: I'm sorry I scared you guys...

Tari: We're just glad you're alive, Mario!

Mario: I made Meggy cry... I feel horrible for it...

Meggy: Okay, no more of that, Red. You need to stop beating yourself up over it. You're still alive, and you're not hurt.

SMG4: Meggy has a point. None of it was your fault.

Saiko: Though that begs the question, what happened to SMG3, and how did you survive the explosion?

_One of Mario's fists lights up on fire._

Mario: I incinerated him after he threatened to kill Meggy.

_Everybody jumps back a bit in shock and surprise._

Luigi: But how? You never showed any capabilities of pyrokinesis before.

Mario: I don't know myself. I just suddenly got the power.

Shroomy: Just don’t turn me into a fried mushroom!

Mario: Heh, I won’t Shroomy. Don’t worry.

Shroomy: Phew.

Mario: As for how I survived. I escaped in another part of the hideout. It wasn't the same way you guys escaped.

SMG4: Well, I guess he had every intention of escaping if he had a back exit.

Mario: I'm just glad you guys are safe...

SMG4: We all earned a great victory today. Let us celebrate our victory!

_The gang start celebrating their victory over SMG3, relieved that Mario is still alive and well. Meggy especially, since she's secretly had feelings for Mario for a while, but is afraid to tell him. She keeps wondering when she'll tell him. She mentally decides that on Christmas, she'll confess her feelings to him, no matter what. But until then, she'll happily be there as a friend._

**Cue SMG4 Credits.**

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, we're done with prequels. Next week, we return to moving the series forward. An out of season Valentine's Day story. (I mean, we wrote it on Valentine's Day, so that counts, right?) Anyways, it'll be multi-chapter, three chapters to be specific. Each chapter will be dedicated to a couple. One for Mario and Meggy, one for Luigi and Saiko, and finally one for SMG4 and Tari. 
> 
> But, I want your input. Let me know which of the three you guys want to see first by Monday, October 5th.
> 
> With that said, hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
